


A New Day

by vahrlor



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), The Walking Dead (Video Games), twdg
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, Minor Injuries, POV First Person, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vahrlor/pseuds/vahrlor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up, Clementine found her reanimated babysitter trying to attack her, though a helping stranger was there when she couldn't fight against her anymore.</p><p>(AU where Clementine is aged up (though all of the other characters stay their age) and it's from her perspective, though its rewritten so it's not 100% like the game).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> like the description said in this AU Clementine is the only aged up character (though still a minor) and it's rewritten from her POV but in a different situation (though the story will be the same).  
> i was inspired to do write this thanks to a writing prompt by the blog writeworld.tumblr.com (this is not advertising)
> 
> warnings: mild swearing, violence, injuries, death

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping, but then I took out my earphones and heard the screaming from outside. Still half asleep I tried to rush to the door, but I tripped over something and landed face first on the ground.  
After thirty seconds of just lying there in aching pain though still somewhat sleeping, I got up and finally managed to look out of the window, though I couldn't make up where the screaming came from.  
I opened the window and stuck my head out, trying to identify a person, but I saw nothing. Everything was quiet, not even cars were rushing to work in this early hour. Leaning on the ledge of the window I screamed a croaky „Hello“ waiting for a reply. The reply was loud knocking on my door and a muffled moan. Surprised I yelped out Sandra's name, though the response I awaited wasn't her voice but a louder moan, followed by a crashing sound.  
„Are you alright? Hello? Sandra“, I said, trying to calm myself down and getting closer to the door, debating wether I should unlock it or not.  
I chose to stay hidden for a while, thinking about all the possibilities that could've happened to Sandra while I was still asleep.  
Trying to shout Sandra's name for a third time didn't help either because all it did was just increasing the speed of the crashing on the door and the volume of the moans.  
I looked around the room, trying to find anything I could protect myself with when my eyes landed on a pair of scissors. „I guess this'll do..“, I whispered to myself, grabbing the scissors and standing in front of the door in an attacking position.  
„Okay, I'm going to open this door and attack whoever is hiding behind it. I am not to be held responsible for any damage you take, I warned you!“, I shouted while flinging the key around and opening the door, facing a morbid version of Sandra who fell right onto me. „Holy shit!“, I screamed, trying to get Sandra off of me, with no avail, she fought against it, her hands trying to get my head. „What the hell, Sandra! Get off me!“, I shouted, waggling the scissors between mine and Sandra's face.  
I had no time to notice what happened to Sandra, aside from knowing she had a weird skin tone and smelled pretty bad, because after I was about to push her off of me I heard footsteps and then I saw a man looking distressed to me. „Can I help you?“, he asked, looking around for something. „Yeah, no, everything's alright, we're just playing.“, I returned sarcastically, though Sandra tried to bite me into my arm. „Holy shit! Get her off of me! NOW!“, I shouted and shortly after Sandra was thrown away from me, but she quickly crawled her way to the man who stood in the hallway, who was now lying on the ground too.  
I quickly got up and moved a little away from the scenario unfolding in front of me.  
Sandra pulled at the strangers leg, trying to bite it, though he reacted quick and kicked her head. „Take this!“, I said before throwing him the scissors, hoping he would be able to catch them. And he did. He kicked a second time against her head, my stomach turning at the sight of her getting kicked and I had to turn around and shut my eyes to calm myself down.  
After some painful moans and screams I turned around, trying not to look at Sandra but rather focusing on the man standing in front of me with blood stained clothing and a blood stained scissor in one hand.  
„Did you kill it?“, I ask, now taking a look at Sandra. He looked to her too before looking back to me again and saying „I don't know. I think so.“ I looked to him, still trying to figure out what happened. „Who are you? How did you get in?“ were the first questions I asked, not about his clearly injured leg, not about Sandra, it had to be who he was.  
He cleared his throat and stepped towards me. „I'm Lee. I heard your screams and the door was open so I wondered what was going on. I swear, I'm not a creep.“, he explained himself, looking at me with a serious expression. „Do you know what the hell is going on?“, he asks, though all he received from me was a shrug. „I just woke up and I found her like this. I'm glad I locked my door last night or else I would be..“ I stopped talking when I started looking at Sandra again. „I'm Clementine. My parents are gone over the weekend so they hired Sandra to stay with me. I'm sure they'll be back soon.“, I said, not noticing the sad look on his face. „Uh, yeah, I, uh, I'm sure they'll be back soon. I hope.“, he mumbles, not looking at me.  
„So..“, turning around and looking out of my window I noticed that nobody else was attracted by the sounds in the house, „What do we do now?“, I asked, crossing my arms in front of my chest and facing Lee again.  
„I think looking for help, before it gets dark is the smartest way to go. You don't know what else you'll meet when you're wandering in the dark.“, he answered and I nodded, understanding the logic behind his answer and following him as he tried to went downstairs.  
„What's up with your leg?“  
„Got into a car accident before one of these things attacked me.“  
„Was it bad?“  
„The accident or the attack?“  
„Both“  
„I'm glad I only got injured in my leg, because it could've been worse. The attack wasn't too bad either, it was more exhausting, I would say.“  
„Oh.“  
Lee didn't answer; we continued walking next to each other, leaving my garden, when Lee noticed two guys trying to shove a car. „Stay back“, he whispered in my direction, holding an arm in front of me and pointing with his head to the guys. I nodded, taking a few steps back and trying to be as quiet as possible. Lee opened the fence, the creaking sound making the guys jump and turn around, holding their arms in a defensive way, shouting „No! Please don't eat us!“.  
When Lee approached them, he explained the situation, who he and I were and that he wasn't my dad, just „some guy“. The guys, who introduced themselves as Chet and Shawn understood and asked Lee to help them with the car so they could take us with them and away from here. At first I wasn't a fan of the idea of leaving my house, not knowing wether my parents come back or not, but Lee reassured me that they would look for me, which, to be honest, made this whole waiting for the car to turn on way easier.  
The sound of the car finally turning on attracted more of these things, because they were practically dragging themselves out of the houses and to the car while moaning uncontrollably.  
I quickly jumped into the car, followed by Lee and Chet who was so close to getting dragged onto the ground by some old, smelly dude who was making weird sounds.  
As we drove to the farm Shawn has told us about, Chet explained to us that those things are so called 'Walkers'. And we saw a lot of them on our way to the farm.

**Author's Note:**

> i would really appreciate if you would leave a comment, stating wether you liked it and (if not) if i should write it another way, etc. im always open for criticism! thanks in advance!


End file.
